


Love/Hate

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Runaways
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drabble, F/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never hated anyone as much as she does now that she has someone to love<br/>(some swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate

Gert's never hated anyone as much as she hates Chase's parents.

All their parents were right bastards, but Chase's parents are even worse.

It's one thing to hurt other people, to put strangers in harms way for personal gain, but Chases parents hurt their own child.

That takes a special kind of monster.

They lay together in their room in the hostel and Gert traces her fingers along scars on Chases arms and back and legs.

The saddest thing is the way he defends his dad, like it's Chase's fault.

She's never hated anyone so much as she does now that she has someone to love.


End file.
